Raining Again:
by N CHiRAL
Summary: Fanfict The Gazette oneshoot ! #dorr #RE-MAKE  Angst/Romance. check it out :3


•**Raining Again**•

-Hujan Lagi-

Cast : The GazettE member

Genre : Angst/Rimance/Yaoi (Reituki)

Author : NancyDiBondone-NancyTakanori

**-BL-**

"JREESHH "

Ahh~ hujan,,

lebat sekali..

semua terlihat putih.

tapi.. aku masih dapat melihatmu,

berdiri menunduk di kejauhan,

menangis..

aku tau itu kau..

rambut blonde yang basah kuyup,

menangis terisak di tengah hujan..

kepala ku terasa berat..

aku bersandar, dan ikut menangis bersama mu

tubuh ku bergetar, lutut ku lemas..

"Doushita?" tangis ku meledak

aku melihat bahunya bergetar..

"Gomen.. hikks ne.."

benar kan, dia menangis

tak lama, dia berbalik arah..

berjalan pergi,

meninggalkan ku.

kepala ku semakin berat..

penglihatan ku kacau,

Hawa dingin mulai menusuk sampai ke tulang..

"Aku benar benar tidak bisa mengerti, tentang dirimu.. Reita aku singguh tidak bisa.."

"Reita.. tolong jangan, jangan pergi.."

Aku tak sanggup lagi bersuara.

Isak tangis ku seakan menjadi echo dalam hujan.

Kaki ku tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh ini.

**"BRUUGGHH!"**

Tubuh ku jatuh, bersamaan dengan hatiku yang

tak lagi kau sandari..

sebuah cahaya melingkupi ku,

membawakan memori masa lalu.

memori.. saat kau masih bersama ku,

membantu ku mengerjakan tugas,

membuatkan makanan ku,

memarahi ku,

menertawai ku..

dan saat kau akhirnya Mencium ku di depan loker..

bilang kalau kau menyukai ku,

lalu bersujud memohon maaf kepadaku..

apa yang harus ku lakukan?

aku pun menyukai mu..

Tragis..

kau telah pergi tanpa kata,

memberiku punggung yang telah menjauh.

kakak ku hamil karna kau..

orang yang paling ku cintai saat ini,

orang tua ku memaksa mu untuk menikahinya,

harusnya kau bilang tidak mau..

walaupun kakak ku tidak akan senang, setidaknya aku masih bisa bersamamu.

walaupun harus hidup beralaskan dendam orang-orang, its ok..

selama aku MASIH BERSAMAMU!

semilir mewangian perlahan menghilangkan

semua ingatan itu..

semakin kuat wanginya menyadarkanku,

memberi tenaga untuk ku membuka mata..

"kau sudah sadar?"

Uruha.. kepalaku masih terasa berat

dia memandang ku khawatir,

"Ruki !"

Kai meloncat ke arah ku, Aoi..

menatap ku biasa..

"kau kenapa?" Uruha mendudukan ku perlahan,

Dari rambut ku terasa air yang mengalir menyusuri punggung

"tidak.. tidak apa-apa"

aku berbohong, kebohongan yang besar..

tapi itu adalah kebohongan umum diantara kami.

mereka tau kalau aku tidak pernah

'tidak apa-apa' semenjak kejadian itu..

"apa yang terjadi?"

"kau pingsan disana"

Kai menunjuk kesatu arah

ketempat sebuah permaian air,

beberapa bentuk lengkungan berbaris, yang menyemprotkan air ke arah dalam..

persis seperti..

Hujan...

Ahh~ benar,

kami sedang berlibur disini..

harusnya aku bisa lebih,

bersenang-senang..

tapi aku akan berbohong lagi kalau kubilang..

aku telah melupakan mu..

Reita.

"si Brengsek itu lagi, hmm?"

Aoi menatap ku rendah..

Uruha dan Kai hanya terdiam

aku mengangguk, meng iya kan

"sigh.. kau hidup bukan untuk memikirkan satu orang !"

"aku tau.."

"jawaban mu selalu sama !" Aoi berdiri, mendorong lalu mencekik ku dengan keras

"aku tidak suka kau yang seperti ini !"

"ma.. maaf"

Aoi menyiapkan tinjunya untuk ku,

aku siap..

ini selalu terjadi..

mereka telah kehabisan akal dan cara agar aku

dapat melupakan Reita,

tetapi semua itu menjadi hal yang sia-sia..

tinjunya belum sampai ke wajah ku,

Uruha telah lebih dahulu memukul Aoi..

"BODOH ! kau bisa membunuhnya!" Uruha berteriak

"kau juga bisa membunuhku ! IDIOT !"

mereka berdua bertengkar,

Lagi..

Kai berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka,

Lagi..

aku meminta maaf kepada teman-temanku,

Lagi..

Hanya Berdoa, hal yang dapat ku lakukan untuk berhenti membayangkanmu saat hujan,

Lagi..

**-BL-**

**THE END**

Nahh..

finish suda :D

ane dapet inspirasi ini FF pas renang bareng temen

di Splash, cibubur country *skalian promosi*

disitu ada permainan aer *yg sperti dikatakan diatas*

asik bener, gatau tiba2 jadi inget Ruki XD :**

wanna coment or suggest something?

Don't Be Silent! **Lets Review**~ :D

++ : berhubung saya lupa ID yg NancyTakanori, saya jadi bikin baru.. #KemudianHening


End file.
